corazon de vampira y un niño
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: El amor es para todos sin diferencia haci como esta linda historia de una vampira :el amor de un niño que tratara de sacar a este bello ser de su mundo de oscuridad con amor y cariño que podria dar,siendo ayudado en el proseso conoceran mas amigos al cual conoceran y descubriran sus mayores secretos.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Prólogo:

El amor es para todos sin diferencia haci como esta linda historia de una vampira ,hace años atrás una niña de cabello rosado que vivía en un pueblo de Konoha ,al cual era un lugar antiguo casi no era reconocido ,pero aun haci ese lugar se veía muy hermoso ni contar con las grandes murallas que se alzaban para proteger de algún ataque enemigo, entre tantas cosas ,que vivió esta experiencia tan aterradora.

* * *

**-Mama ,papa-los llama la niña de 5 años ,al cual corría con mucho miedo entre tantas llamas de las casas que estaban calcinándose ,hasta que paro un momento-Mama-susurra la pequeña cuando ve a su madre ser atravesada por una katana y degollada, a lo lejos escucho a su padre llamándole ,pero cuando volteo a verle este era tragado por unos animales feos y grandes con grandes colmillos-#debo salir de aquí#-piensa pero al voltear una persona casi humana le clavo sus colmillos desmallándola en el acto-a-a-ayúdame-susurra cerrando los ojos. **

* * *

-hum-despierta una niña ,que cuando abre sus ojos se asusta y aterroriza de miedo puro al ver a sangre y uno que otro cuerpo de otro aldeano y ve que aún es madrugada que aún no sale el sol ,pero al ver que salía del horizonte le entro un pánico y se escondió a donde no le alcanzara aunque el lugar era solitario y triste ,ella no se arriesgaría aun cuando llore lágrimas negras ,ella aún debe salir adelante-ahora desafiare a la muerte y me are fuerte mama ,papa-dice con su mirada jade fría.

* * *

PASADO YA UNOS 30 AÑOS

Una joven de 35 años aunque pareciera de 19 años caminaba por un desierto con mochila pesada y sombrero grande ,ella llevaba una ropa muy abrigadora aunque estuviera haciendo calor ,su cabellos rosados estaban escondidos debajo del sombrero y algunos traviesos mechones se escapaban a su blanca pero no tan exagerada piel de su rostro ,aunque tiene unos apetitosos labios sus ojos llaman la atención de cualquiera ya que era portadora de unos jades hermosos que llevaban un matiz de azul frio, ella caminaba con el sol en sus hombros y de pronto se paró en frente de una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos suplicante al cual le pedían un poco de agua ,la mujer se arrastraba hacia ella y le toco su botas.

-hmp-dice la pelirosada ,agachándose y sacando un poco de agua ,dándole a la mujer al cual con desesperación tomo ,cuando termino la pelirosada la ayudo a pararse y a caminar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dice la pelirroja.

-hmp Sakura-dice seria sin dejar de caminar, pero aun así movió su cabeza como una muda pregunta.

-kushina-dice mientras sonríe a Sakura, y se tocaba el vientre levemente abultado el cual no pasó desapercibido por Sakura. **¿Les gusto? Espero que sí , aún tengo en mente más cosas pero aún no escribo pero tratare de terminar esta y poder empezar otras por lo tanto gracias por leer…..Ƹ∞Ʒ...antes de olvidarme los personajes de Kishimoto Masashi no son mios pero la historia si...=)  
**


	2. Chapter 2:historia roja

Capítulo 2: el comienzo de toda la historia roja.

* * *

POM (lo escucharon es un sonido de una bomba estallando en la arena).

PAF ( escucharon eso es el sonido de unas pistolas completamente cargadas que son enterradas en un cuerpo) .

PON POW (también oyeron eso es el sonido de más bombas y cañones) .

Y entre tanta tierra y humo sale de ahí una jovencita de 19 años cabellos rosados el cual lo llevaba amarrada en una coleta alta con unos mechones en sus costados ,ojos afilados con un verde jades hermosos lleva el uniforme militar mientras caminaba con sus botas de cuero al cual se utilizaba para esos casos, y cargando en su brazo izquierdo lleva una metralleta el cual descansaba en su hombro, la joven se detiene un momento.

-¡AH! ¡ESTUPIDOS SI CREEN QUE ME VAN A MATAR HIJOS DE SU ABUELA!-dice mientras agarra su metralleta y dispara de izquierda a derecha ,al estilo arco acostado mientras daba un grito de batalla y a sus costados se ven las bombas explotar sin causarle daños.

* * *

En un lugar llamado Japón , prácticamente en una casa se ve a un niño de 7 años, ojos negros ,con cabellos azabaches ,polo blando con un pantalón azul ,estaba regando su jardín mientras atrás suyo había una enorme casa el cual era lujosa pero también humilde, el niño se limpia el sudor de la tantas horas que estuvo ahí en eso otro chico que pasaba en su bicicleta le tira un periódico cayendo en el jardín y seguir su curso, el niño suelta su manguera ya cerrada mientras va a recoger el periódico.

-otra lucha se desata contra konoha y Kioto ,vaya ,el victoriosos es Konoha y dicen que ya no volverán a pelear otro batalla mientras se haya escogido al presidente -dice mientras entraba a su casa ,al estar dentro camino donde su madre dejando el periódico por allí ,una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con ojos negros el cual llevaba un vestido lila bebe con un pequeño símbolo de un abanico en la espalda de color rojo y blanco ,esta estaba preparando ya el almuerzo con algunos postres-oka-san ya viste el periódico ah por cierto está ahí-dice mientras la mujer miraba a su hijo ,cuando quería contestarle , su otro hijo apareció es igual a su hermano pero más mayor el cual tiene 21 años maduro con unas rayas debajo de sus ojos negros ,tiene el pelo largo el cual es de color negro amarrado en una coleta.

-que atacaron a Konoha y este salió victorioso, si ya lo eh visto-dice mientras metía su mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris con camisa verde mientras lleva una zapatillas de marca .

-Sasuke-chan ,Itachi-kun estén tranquilos todo estará bien-dice mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor dejando su cocina prendida ,Itachi miraba enternecido la imagen -sobre todo Fugaku es muy fuerte-dice ,haciendo que el pequeño se entristezca y abrase muy fuerte a su madre.  
Toc toc (tocaba la puerta)

-iré a ver-dice Itachi mientras abría la puerta encontrando a un policía con una cara destrozada no dándole buena espina a Itachi y su madre el cual salió a ver ,el menor estaba escondido en la cocina escuchando lo que hablaban ,al terminar vio a su madre destrozada abrasando a su hijo mayor mientras lloraba desgarradoramente ,Itachi la agarraba por los hombros dejando que llorara en silencio y Sasuke estaba en la cocina llorando con sus piernas encogidas y abrasándolas después de ello se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

* * *

-bien ,RETIRADA-dice la chica pelirosada mientras guarda sus cosas en su camioneta ,dando una señal a todos la gente-ya pueden irse-dice mientras subía en su camioneta y bebía un líquido rojo en eso en su ventana aparece un pelinegra de ojos perlas que tenía llevando una vestimenta al tipo militar –¿Qué quieres Hinata?-pregunta sería terminando de beber su líquido y guardando un poco en su cajita ofreciéndole un poco a la pelinegra al cual acepto gustosa.

-Sakura-chan sabes que ya terminaron las guerras y ahora me pregunto ¿Qué vas a hacer después?-pregunta bebiendo su líquido y guardaba en su bolsillo un poco.

* * *

En un cementerio vemos a varias personas despedirse de Mikoto y sus hijos, el funeral había terminado y por cosas del destino no pudieron traerlo a Japón es por eso que el funeral lo hicieron en Konoha.

-cariño sé que es duro para todos -dice Mikoto abrazando a su hijo menor el cual descargaba su llanto en el hombro de ella-pero qué tal si vivimos aquí sé que duele dejar tu hogar pero es mejor , hijo , comenzar una nueva vida-dice para mirar a su hijo mayor que asiente con la cabeza ,este le sonreía tristemente.

-¡QUE! MAMA HALLA ESTA TODO COMO ASH ¡TE ODIO!-grita para después salir corriendo lejos de ahí ,dejando a su madre destrozada y Itachi calmándola.

* * *

en una esquina de un parque vemos a la misma Sakura fumando un cigarrillo ,ahora solo lleva un polo blanco , sus botas y pantalón al estilo militar estaba recargada en la ventana mirando hacia el parque en eso ve pasar a un niño llorando con camisa y pantalón con zapatos negros (Sasuke) pero atrás de el (que al parecer no se dio cuenta) le perseguía un muchacho con colmillos y ojos rojos tratando de acecharlo.

-um , con que cazando, ese estúpido-dice saliendo de su camioneta ,lanza y aplastaba su cigarrillo con una pierna y caminaba despacio atrás de los demás-aveces odio a unos vampiros arrogantes-dice metiendo sus manos en sus bolcillo.

* * *

Sasuke sentía que alguien lo perseguía cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadies y haci se asustó aun más.  
-a quien buscas –dice una vos atrás del cual se asustó volteando temblorosamente.

-¡AH¡-grita al ver al ser que estaba frente suyo.

* * *

-maldicion -dice la pelirosa mientras desaparecía de ese lugar al escuchar el grito. **.¿Que tal? si no les gusto ,aganmelo saber para reacomodar mi historia .**


	3. Capítulo 3:presentimiento de amor

Capítulo 3: un encuentro y la corazonada del amor

Sasuke gritaba , era alzado de su camisa por el vampiro el cual le estaba oliendo con ansias su cuello.  
-valla que bien hueles , dulce sangre-dice el ser el cual le pasaba la lengua por su cuello y muestra sus colmillos. -no te atreverías ,estúpido vampiro-dice desde las sombras una voz y por su figura oscura se muestra que esta recargada en un árbol. -Um, y tu ¿Quién eres?-dice soltando al niño y se pone a la defensiva. -yo-dice desapareciendo y apareciendo atrás de él ,haciendo que este le pasara un escalofrió, Sasuke miraba con asombro a la chica de pelo rosado y un sonrojo -soy igual y mucho mejor que tu-dice disparándole con una pistola silencioso. -mal-mal di-maldita-dice desvaneciéndose en humo y cenizas dejando más asombrado al chico.

-Valla ha sido más fácil esto que las batallas que eh tenido-dice Sakura ,esta soplaba la punta de su pistola y la guardaba ,poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada girándose a ver al chico, lo miro y le pareció lindo-valla que haces aquí tan tarde -dice mirando su reloj-a las doce de la noche prácticamente-dice mirándolo haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojaba -bien ,viendo que te comieron la lengua lo ratones, me voy-dice caminando con los ojos cerrados.

-ESPERA-dice parándose y corriendo al tratar de agarrar su brazo ,esta desapareció, dejando anonado al chico-¿dónde se habrá ido?-dice Sasuke mirando a ambos lados en eso se paró frente a él una camioneta negra con algunas francas blancas y rojas, este miraba a la camioneta con curiosidad. -vas a subir o te quedas-dice una voz ,Sasuke al reconocerla sube en el copilote viendo a la pelirosada.

* * *

**Sasuke-Punto de vista**

Tiene unos ojos hermosos es muy linda y que tal si fuera uno de ellos y lo peor si es algo con ese sujeto al cual mato ,si lo fuera lo reviviría para luego matarlo, pero que, ellas es mayor que yo además no la conozco pero es linda , ¿Por qué mi corazón late fuertemente cuando estoy con ella y siento que mis mejillas arden? bueno no lo sé quizás son las cosas raras de la vida.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha , tengo siete años y ¿tu?-decía nervioso viéndole los hermosos ojos de mi doncella.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura y por cierto ¿qué haces a estas horas?-me dijo a modo de regaño ,con una sonrisa burlona yo me sentí inútil y también demasiado nervioso con mis mejillas hirviendo acaso ¿estoy enfermo?.

-pues papa era un empresario y murió por un ataque enemigo de aquí ,el iba saliendo de su trabajo pero no alcanzo que unos…-iba decir las 'malas palabras' pero una mano me cayó la boca al voltearme vi a mi princesa negando con la cabeza mientras seguía manejando eso me causo mucha vergüenza haci para que no pensara mal de mí dije-ellos mataron a mi padre y hoy estuve en el funeral al cual me dijeron una estu…-otra vez la mano me tapo la bosa y me avergonzó demasiado después me dejo hablar-tengo que vivir aquí y me moleste con mi madre y le dije que la odiaba –en eso la camioneta freno en seco haciendo que yo me vaya hacia delante y uf menos mal que no choque con el cajón pero igual manera seguí hablando-y corrí-dije viendo como ella me miraba con una ceja fruncida y labios apretados me pareció lindo y a la vez me asusto que ella se molestara.

-mira Sasuke-kun-dijo mientras se volteaba a verme y vi que el semáforo cambio a rojo total no quería ver su cara me apenaba entonces mire el piso pero su mano agarro mi mentón y lo alzo para que la viera, ella junto su frente con la mía y valla esta fría-se lo que piensas y te digo de una vez por todas que si tu madre lo hace es porque simplemente te ama y no quisiera que te pasara algo ahora tu madre debe estar preocupada buscándote por las calles ,yo vi morir a mi familia frente a mis ojos y sus gritos desgarradores no me dejan dormir hasta hoy, eso sucedió cuando tenía 5 años crees que es fácil eso la repuesta es no, simplemente me convirtieron en vampira sin consentimiento ósea contra mi voluntad y ahora trabajo acabando con los enemigos , los mismos asesinos de tu padre pero no soy igual a ellos yo no mate a nadies al menos en el ejército entonces si fueran mentiras ahora estarías muerto-dice mientras manejaba ya porque la luz cambio a verde yo estaba triste por su pasado pero aunque sea vampira ella será MIA oyeron-por cierto ¿ desde cuándo soy tuya?-dice mirándome o no ,no ,leyó mi mente ahora que ago siento mi cara HASTA MIS OREJAS ME ARDEN.

-d-desde q-q-que te vi-dije seguro de mí mismo y haciendo berrinche mientras ella suelta una risa melodiosa luego ella paro y vi que estábamos en casa ¿pero qué? Si yo no lo dije donde estaba. -soy vampira puedo oler el olor donde provienes y tengo alguna veces ,la vision del futuro-dice mirándome seria mientras prendía un cigarro y yo se lo quite ,ella me miro extrañada.

-no lo prendas, al menos cuando esté presente ,puedes enfermar y eso no quiero porque tú me esperaras hasta que te cases conmigo-dije berrinchudo y con la cabeza mirando hacia mi casa ,al cual lo vi hoy en la mañana.

-Sasuke-kun yo no puedo morir por un simple cigarrillo y ¿Cómo sabes que seré TU esposa?-dijo mirándome burlona mientras yo recién adoraba ese Sasuke-kun.

-simple lo aras si o si-dije mientras la miraba serio pero ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me ponga rojo hasta las oreja haci que Salí y me despedí con la mano.

-Sasuke-kun-me llamo y yo la mire a sus ojos jades-soy nómada-dijo para luego arrancar-y gracias por los cumplidos-dijo mientras se iba y yo más colorado que nunca y sobre todo OLVIDE QUE ELLA SABE LEER MI MENTE , Tks , eso me pasa por descuidado , entre a casa y ya tenía encima a mi madre llenándome de besos justo cuando iba a besarme en la majilla donde me beso Sakura la empuje levemente y dije. -descuida madre ahora estoy cansado y perdón yo te quiero ,adiós-dije mientras me iba a las escaleras escuche que mi madre llamaba a Itachi para avisarle de mi regreso VALLA olvide que Itachi me va decir la vida pero bueno vale la pena cierto mi Sakura. MI Sakura, solo MIA. Pero me acorde que Sakura me dijo que era nómada ¿Qué será ? mañana le pregunto a Itachi ahora a dormir y soñar con Sakura, mi doncella.

**FIN SASUKE POV **

* * *

en otro lugar se ve a una pelirosada manejar una motocicleta moderna y atrás llevaba un maleta ahora llevaba su uniforme militar y gafas, en su espalda una metralleta ,esta motocicleta levantaba tierra por donde iba ósea en un desierto para luego pensar. -#con que Sasuke -kun eh impresionante niño bueno que el futuro te de amor ,salud y dinero #-piensa sonriendo recordando al chico ,pero esta sonrisa es tierna-#después de todo se dice que cuando un vampiro se oye sus latidos es cuando se enamoró de alguna persona ,pero lo mío ,es un niño humano ah Sasuke-kun buenas noches cariño#-sonríe con un leve sonrojo sin quitar sus ojos del camino .

* * *

En la mañana se escucha el despertador en un cuarto de un niño al cual se destapa viendo a Sasuke con una sonrisa y un traje de piyama de dinosaurios y un gorrito con orejas este en un dos por tres se mete a bañar y cuando sale ya estaba uniformado el cual su traje consistía en una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro con rayas rojas al igual que el pantalón su zapatos elegante y coge su mochila de dinosaurios y baja por las escaleras para adentrarse a la cocina viendo a su hermano y madre comiendo en sus lugares este al ver el suyo se sentó.

-buen día mama ,Itachi-nisán-dice mientras cortaba sus huevo y tocinos con jugo de naranja y café hasta que le llego a su mente un recuerdo que lo atormentaba ya que no le caía esa palabra-Itachi-nisán que ¿es nómada?-preguntaba mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miraba esperando que no fuera algo malo.

-Um un nómada es un grupo de personas que van de un lugar a otro y que no tiene un lugar fijo-dice mientras sonreía a su hermano menor el cual se quedó en shock.

* * *

**Sasuke-Punto de vista**

Con que un lugar a otro es decir que ella no se quedara aquí sino viajara a otro lugar pero eso no me importa porque tengo la esperanza de que prontos nos encontraremos y cumpliré mi promesa, serás MI esposa Sakura aunque duela y me caiga como agua helada tu partida ,estarás en mi corazón siempre porque te quiero mucho SI y que ayer no sabía que era ese sentimiento que me ahogaba y me decía que saliera a buscarla y que se quedara conmigo escuchando su voz ,veo que mama me dice algo ,Sakura mi dulce doncella donde estés , te quiero mucho y espero encontrarnos pronto descuida guardare tu secreto, querida mía. **FIN SASUKE POV**

* * *

-Sasuke-chan a ¿dónde fuiste? Nos preocupaste hijo-dice con una dulce sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al niño que al toque se puso nervioso ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto y la divertida de Itachi.

-esto yo…estaba en el parque…eso el parque y me perdí pero un oficial me ayudo y llegue-dice nervioso el niño con un sonrojo en su mejilla y Itachi al ver que su hermano estaba nervioso sonrió burlón.

-no será acaso una chica Sasuke-chan-dice mientras reía y su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-itachi-kun se te ara tarde para ir al instituto así que es mejor que te vayas-dice sonriéndole dulcemente.

-hai , madre-dice Itachi mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su madre y se iba.

-gracias mama por avisarme en la noche del colegio ,adiós-dice mientras se iba sonriente dejando a su madre en su casa-#buen día Sakura donde estés te lo digo y tengo la ligera sensación que tú también me saludas#-piensa sonriente.

* * *

-#buen día mi Sasuke-kun , mi cariño#-piensa una pelirosa alegre mientras se bañaba en una laguna especial y miraba el cielo despejado con los rayos del sol-#bien a seguir con mi camino#-piensa mientras se cambia con su típica uniforme militar y manejaba su motocicleta. **QUE TAL CHICOS LES GUSTO O SI NO ,BUENO ME AGO OTRA HISTORIA JEJE SE PREGUNTARAN ¿QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL QUE SASUKE SEA MENOR QUE SAKURA? ,SI AUN NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA SAKURA CUENTA CON MAS EDAD QUE SASUKE Y POR EL ECHO DE SER VAMPIRA NO PUEDE ENVEJECER JEJEJ ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE LA INMORTALIDAD? SI FUERA POR MI TODA MI VIDA LA PASARIA ESCRIBIENDO JEJE BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DARME ALGUN CONSEJO O COMENTARIO ,SI NO ME LA DAN BUENO AUN HACI SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO ,BAY BAY :)  
**


	4. Capítulo 4:el primer dia de colegio

**Capítulo 3:el primer día de colegio y un poquito de verdad**

Se ve entrar a un salón a Sasuke el cual estaba pensando en su pelirosada que no se dio cuenta que choco con una chica hasta que escucho sus quejidos.

-lo siento -dice Sasuke mientras ayudaba a pararla.

-no fue na-da-dice una pelirroja con lentes y ojos marrones con un tinte de rojo su vestimenta es una falda negra que le llevaba encima de sus rodillas y una camisa larga blanca con una corbata roja -Soy K-K-Karin-dice ,le extendió la mano y con un sonrojo , al parecer le gusto mucho ese niño.

-hmp Sasuke Uchiha-dice distraídamente caminando a su puesto después sintió un jalón en su brazo el cual le hizo voltear viendo a Karin con la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo-hmp ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta serio odiaba a esas chiquillas de sus Fans aun a sus 7 años le parece injusto que hasta quieran ir al baño con él.

-s-s-si q-q-quieres puedes sentarte en mi puesto-dice Karin esperando un sí.

-hmp , no gracias además allí está tu amiga ,permiso-dice quitándose de su agarre y se sienta en su puesto.

-boba Yuri-dice Karin caminando a su puesto donde estaba sentada a su costado una niña de pelo rubio con ojos verdes al cual estaba comiendo su chocolate su uniforme es igual a Karin solo que la falda es más abajo de sus rodillas ,Karin como acto de venganza le arrebata el chocolate y lo tira a la basura-eso te pasa por inútil-dice sentándose mirando a Sasuke que al parecer está conversando con su mejor amigo Kiba un peli marrón y ojos marrones tenía una capucha y una polera sus pantalones son iguales a Sasuke este era su amigo ,ya que se conocieron hace años solo que se vino a vivir en ese lugar por motivos familiares.

-¡TEME!-se oye un grito desde la puerta todos al voltear no vieron a nadies y antes de que se volteen viendo a un pelirubio pasar rápido, mientras Sasuke tenía un peso encima de él no hacía falta voltearse sabía quién era-¿cómo tas?-dice el pelirubio de ojos celestes y en sus mejillas unas líneas este tenía el uniforme del colegio medio desarreglado.

-hmp ,dobe ¿qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en Japón-decía Sasuke viendo a su amigo.

-¿qué crees? No puedes desacerté tan rápido de mí , teme-dice Naruto con una sonrisa grande que le hacían ver como un zorrito feliz. -bienvenidos alumnos mi nombre es Rey y soy el director ,solo les vengo a comunicar que espero que este año sea mejor que el otro y que los cursos que se quedaron pendiente serán en este año auto-puesto en su horario bueno los dejo con su sensei-dice para marcharse dejando a todos emocionados esperando ver al sensei.

* * *

**1 hora despues**

-y a qué hora llegara el sensei-dice Sasuke a Naruto el cual se sentó a su costado por mero capricho.

-nah, de aseguró es viejo arrugado con una joroba y una pipa ah claro caminando a paso muy lento-dice Naruto sonriéndole mientras Sasuke asiente con la cabeza ,no viendo las señales de silencio que les mandaba los demás.

-se equivoca señorito Uzumaki-dice una voz haciendo que ambos volteen a ver a su derecha viendo a un peliplateado con una máscara negra que cubre la mayoría de su cara ,este veía un libro y tenía el pantalón militar haciendo que Sasuke se sienta feliz y confundido porque le recuerda a su doncella pelirosada, y una polera negra con chaleco verde con algunas manchas amarillas

-buen día jóvenes disculpa el retraso es que me perdí en el camino de la vida mientras seguía a un gato negro para después dejarlo con una ancianita que estaba por allí, me paraba a un puesto de comer y me acorde que tenía que venir a darle clases a unos mocos y entonces vine-dice despreocupado leyendo un libro sospechosamente verde ,toda la clase le pareció una gota de sudor.

-ESA ES ¡MENTIRA! Y NO SOY MOCO PERO ELLOS SI-grita Naruto señalando a la demás clase que lo fulminaron-pero le puedo hacer una pregunta sensei-dice mirándolo. -aja-dice aun sin dejar de leer su libro ,aun recargado en su escritorio.

-usted no es de la agencia militar de Konoha ósea Kaskashi Hatake –pregunta Naruto a lo cual sus compañeros lo miraron atónicos y otros estaban en estado de shock como Sasuke.

-#Naruto sabiendo esas cosas ¡NO! ,Ese es otro dobe de Naruto#-piensa Sasuke para después salir del shock como todos sus compañeros y mirar a Kaskashi con sospecha.

-Um si soy de la agencia militar de Konoha y estoy en el escuadrón S ,pero aquí soy su sensei-dice para luego seguir leyendo sulibro.

-ah , ya el escuadrón de Sakura , yo a ella si la conozco-dice sonriendo con nostalgia ,Kaskashi se limitó a asentir con su clase.

-#como conoce a mi doncella ese dobe, acaso la conoce más que yo ,IMPOSIBLE, se supone que YO debería ser el que mejor la conozca#-piensa Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y las manos echas puños con mucha ira.

* * *

**hora de descanso**

Ya todos los chicos estaban jugando, otros hablando ,y Sasuke estaba caminando donde su mejor amigo que es Naruto.

-dobe-saluda a su amigo.

-teme-saluda también a su amigo.

-hmp dobe-si haci pueden entenderse más.

-teme-ya entendió su conversación bien llevada.

-Dobe-si ya sí Canso.

-teme , auch por qué haces esto-dice Naruto mientras se soba su chichón de parte de Sasuke cabreado.

-dobe ¿conoces a Sakura?- pregunta Sasuke apretando los dientes esperando la respuesta pero muy furioso.

-yo ,Um-se pone nervioso haciendo que Sasuke lo matara con la mirada-la conozco porque es mi hermana-dice Naruto sonriendo con nostalgia mirando a la lejanía como recordando dichosos momentos, hasta que sintió que le jalaban la camisa.

-¡TU HERMANA! ¡PERO SI NO TIENE TU APELLIDO BAKA DOBE!-dice furioso Sasuke hasta Naruto le pareció ver un destello carmesí que en verdad lo asusto demasiado.

-es que somos de diferentes madres es eso nada más-dice serio para luego mirarlo curioso-acaso…la conoces-afirmo viendo a su amigo ponerse rojo -ya tú la conoces-dice alegre pero antes de que le exigiera una respuesta el timbre del termino de receso sonó viendo como su amigo se alejaba enojado-no deberias de conocerla teme-susurro caminando.

-#entonces me engaño y yo le creí ella si tiene una familia#-piensa triste y enojado Sasuke caminando hacia su aula.

* * *

-BIEN,SEÑORES YA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE REGRESAR A SUS LUGARES-dice Sakura en la cual estaba parada en pose firme y las manos atrás con su ropa militar para luego ver a todo su escuadrón irse a su casa-Hinata ¿sabes dónde está Kaskashi?-susurra bajito a Hinata que estaba a la izquierda de ella con un cuaderno apuntando algunas cosas.

-no parece que se fue al colegio de primaria de Konoha-dice también bajito mirándola de reojo.

-m…-piensa Sakura para mirarla con burla-que tal si vamos a verlo y de paso a darle una pequeña visita a mi queridísimo hermano-dice, ordeno para luego caminar seguida de una Hinata colorada que jugaba con sus dedos.

-s-si-dice sonrojada la ojiperla.

* * *

-OYE TEME ESPERAME ¿Qué TIENES?-grita un pelirubio corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo al cual estaba silencioso desde esa conversación y lo miraba fríamente.

Eso sí-la-dados Dobe frialdad de comenzar a caminar.

-si me importa…-corta Naruto mirando al frente con asombro su amigo se voltio para gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero vio que miraba a algún lugar también le siguió la mirada-Hinata-san-dice ,ambos miran donde esta Hinata y al costado suyo un auto con la tapa delantera abierta echando humo y la cual no dejaba ver el resto del auto, la ojiperla los saludaba tímida-vamos teme-dice serio mientras llevaba a rastras a Sasuke que estaba molesto .

-hola N-N-Naruto-chan-dice tímida cuando ambos llegaron.

-HINATA-SAN ES USTED Y ¿DONDE ESTA SAKURA-CHAN?-dice o más bien grita buscando con la mirada a ambos lados y discretamente Sasuke también solo que tenía una cara de enojado.

-n-no lo s-se h-hace d-días que no la veo-dice la ojiperla mirando el piso tristemente ,haciendo que Naruto baje la cabeza y Sasuke aunque se muestre frio estaba destrozado por dentro-este a-auto s-se m-m-malogro c-creo que h-hay que revisarlo-dice mientras lo demás le siguen viendo el motor echando humo-Naruto parece q-q-que h-hay u-una h-h-hoja ahí p-p-puedes sacarlo p-por favor-dice tímida.

-claro Hinata-san-dice sacando el papel enroscado para luego abrirlo y leyó.

**"cierra la tapa del auto BAKA" **

-quien es el baka-susurra molesto y su amigo que estaba cerca vio lo escrito y le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca-YA LO VERAS-dice mientras cierra la tapa rápidamente viendo en el copiloto a una pelirosada sonriéndole burlonamente-TU…SAKURA-CHAN ¿ERES TU?-grita ,mientras Sasuke la mira molesto y Sakura lo miro extrañadamente hasta que lo entendió soltando la risa burlona-vamos teme-dice arrastrándolo donde la pelirosa, aunque Sasuke estaba muy nerviosos no lo expresaba.

-hola baka-dice mirando al pelirubio y al azabache.

-mou , Sakura-chan eres mala-dice Naruto para luego sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas -TE EXTRAÑE –dice abrazándola muy fuerte haciendo que Sakura se sorprenda y Sasuke apreté los puños fuertemente y su cara de molesto se marcó más con un aura negra.

-#ese dobe#-piensa el azabache.

-Sakura-san v-vino a r-r-recogerte Na-Naruto-chan-dice Hinata cual miraba tiernamente la escena.

-mou y yo donde quedo Sakura-dice una voz a sus espaldas ,todos voltearon viendo a Kaskashi fumando.

-Kaskashi-dice Hinata mientras lo saluda sonriente ,haciendo que el pelirubio se suelte de la pelirosa ( al cual hizo feliz a un peliazabache)y miraba a Hinata como molesto.

-Kaskashi-dice fríamente Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-mou mi princesa, saku-dice corriendo a abrazarla botando en el camino el cigarro , Sasuke al cual lo asesinaba con la mirada no dejaba de apretar los puños.

-Kaskashi-susurra la pelirosa cerrando sus ojos dándole un aire sexi y misterioso (que todos los que caminaban ahí incluso Sasuke se sonrojaran )-suéltame-dice pero el peliplateado seguía frotándose su cara con la pelirosa (al cual Sasuke no le gusto)-b-a-k-a suéltame que se te va tu respeto-dice con indiferencia haciendo que el peliplateado se pare en pose recto con una cara seria y aire humilde ,pero eso se acaba cuando lee un libro verde al cual en ese mismo momento saco de su bolsillo ,al igual que una pelirosa. -#según se ese libro no es bueno para niños y mi cerezo lo está leyendo#-piensa un peliazabache molesto .

-bueno ,vamos al parque Hinata-san-dice un pelirubio. .

-hai, yo manejo-dice Kaskashi comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

-vamos teme-dice jalándolo pero este se negó-vamos no me gusta espantar a esos pedófilos de Sakura y Hinata-dice, BINGO arma secreta de Sasuke ,al que le hace aceptar hasta la más pésima tontería y así ambos entraron al auto uno feliz y otro frio. -¿vamos al parque Sakura-sama?-dice Hinata, al cual estaba en el asiento de atras .

m…-dice la pelirosa como afirmación,sentandose adelante.

-SI VAMOS-dice Naruto emocionado y Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared veía de reojo en el espejo donde se veía una pelirosa leyendo.

* * *

**Parque**

Ya todos estaban en el parque Naruto arrastro a Hinata donde una heladería Kaskashi se escuso de asuntos importantes(en realidad vio a dos jovencitas y decidió seguirlas),ahora sentados en una banca estaba Sakura leyendo un libro y Sasuke que estaba al otro lado del banco pero se acercó a la pelirosa.

-aun tienes familia, mentirosa-dice Sasuke con odio y Sakura sigue leyendo haciendo crecer su molestia-no vas a hablar tan poca cosa me crees-dice más molesto.

-es la verdad ,no tengo familia-dice aun leyendo haciendo que Sasuke se molestara más ,tirando el libro al suelo y Sakura lo vio con frialdad(aunque eso le dolió a Sasuke prefirió no demostrarlo).

-eso es, me crees tan poca cosa que no te interesa nada incluso no ¿confías en mí?-dice serio

-no ,no confió en nadie ,en nadie le doy mi vida-dice desapareciendo del lugar con su libro ya recogido pero en su mente un pensamiento rondaba-#solo a ti#-desaparece completamente. -te odio Sakura-dice dolido Sasuke y con frialdad.

-auch eso te dolió pequeño ¿no, Sasuke?-dice una vos detrás del niño. -eso no te incumbe-dice volteando para ver al hombre- kaskashi-sensei-dice fríamente.

* * *

**el proximo capitulo :la verdad de mi vida. : Sasuke sabra algunas parte de la verdad de Sakura pero algo va a pasar mientras a este le cuentan,nos vemos el otro capitulo ** ,**aun esta historia no acaba y en realidad para darles aviso es un SASUSAKU Y algunas parejas como NARUHINA ,NEJITEN,ECT,y gracias...=)...aun cuando tenga mas historias en mente ,primero terminare esta para comenzar otra jeje y como dije la historia continua...**


	5. Chapter 5: la verdad de mi vida

**Capítulo 4: la verdad de mi vida**

-claro que si peque-dice mientras se sienta y le hace un señal a Sasuke para que se siente-pero-dice llamando la atención de Sasuke el cual lo miraba fríamente-a Sakura le debe doler más-dice mientras saca un libro sospechosamente verde.

-no creo que le duela-dice frio pero en sus ojos una chispa de curiosidad aun espaldas a Kaskashi.  
-si lo dices por vampira, estás equivocado-dice aun leyendo pero Sasuke lo volteo a ver sorprendido-si te preguntas como lo sé , es que era un cazador de vampiros-dice leyendo pero con un aire melancólico.

-¿un cazador de vampiros?-dice confundido Sasuke lugo piensa-#segun la tv ,dice que cazaban y mataban a los vampiros ,acaso Kaskashi queria...# -para luego sorprenderse y molestarse-usted quiso asesinar a MI cerezo-dice más molesto que nunca que casi se podría ver una chispas roja en su mirada.

- ¿Desde cuándo es tu cerezo si se puede saber?-dice Kaskashi ,cambiando el tema , viendo al niño y guardando su libro en el bolsillo de atrás.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?-dice serio y mirando a un lado con un fuerte sonrojo olvidándose de su enojo.

-tú, ¿quieres a Saku?-dice con una sonrisa tierna.

-antes quizás ahora ¿cómo podría querer a alguien que me miente? ¿eh?-dice molesto sin voltear la cara pero en sus ojos , lagrimas contenidas querían escapar de su dueño.

-como dije estas equivocado-dice serio y revolviéndole el cabello, suspira cansadamente-sabes en nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso-dice llamando la atención del niño aun con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que el peliplateado lo mire tiernamente-eres muy tierno-dice recibiendo una palmada de parte de Sasuke-está bien, dime ¿Cuántos van a la guerra y cuantos regresan?-dice serio mirando al frente melancólicamente.

-van muchos, regresan pocos-dice triste-#y pensar que ese es el trabajo de mi cerezo, más miedo me da perderla haci ,a que me haya mentido #-piensa triste.

-te equivocas de nuevo ,Sasuke en nuestro escuadrón van muchos y regresan muchos y si es posible más de lo que llevamos-dice serio, haciendo que Sasuke se sorprenda-sabes por qué…porque Sakura aunque sea un vampiro es amable tanto que muchas veces sale herida y aveces hasta peligro de muerte,solo por nosotros, Sasuke el hecho de que seamos vampiros , no significa ,que no tengamos sentimientos-dice sorprendiendo si es posible más a Sasuke.

-dices que-susurra molesto con un aura negra y de batalla-CEREZO SALE HERIDA POR LA CULPA DE USTEDES ,SON TAN MALOS-grita molesto.

-no, hablo de que Sakura te está diciendo la verdad, Naruto no es nada de ella-dice serio para luego sorprenderse-mierda-susurra.

-¿q-que me dijiste?-dice molesto y con un aire de batalla, pensado que le habían dicho para él.

-kaskashi-san-dice Hinata llegando con ellos con Naruto inconsciente -estan atacando, Sakura los esta distrayendo-dice con tristeza reflejada.

-¿c-cómo?-dice Sasuke asustado.

-Sakura nos necesita ,Hinata lleva a Naruto y a Sasuke-dice serio ,mientras desaparece.

-Vamos Sasuke-chan-dice Hinata mirando al niño con seriedad ,aun teniendo a Naruto en sus brazos.

-NO , ¡SAKURA ME NECESITA!-dice decidido tratando de correr ,pero Hinata se lo impidió agarrando su brazo -NO SUELTAME-gritaba fuerte mientras intentaba quitarse la mano que lo agarraba.

-NO ,solo serias un estorbo para Sakura-san-dice mientras veía a Sasuke, el cual tenía una mirada de dolor.

-odio ser tan inútil-dice Sasuke ,agarrando el brazo de Hinata con la cabeza agachada. Y Hinata solo sonríe con tranquilidad y desaparece junto con él.

* * *

-Kaskashi a tu costado-avisa Sakura mientras lanzaba balas con su metralleta a varios monstruos con colmillos.

-hay-dice Kaskashi mientras hería a un vampiro joven con su lanza de más de un metro con dos hojas de filo en cada lado y unía su espalda con Sakura-a las tres-dice Kaskashi mientras mentalmente contaba a sus oponentes-uno-cuenta.

-dos-se prepara Sakura mientras quita el seguro a su arma.

-Y TRES-terminan contando los dos , dando balazos y cortando con la lanza ,ya muchos monstruos vampiros estaban caídos solo uno que otro consiente.

-dinos ,¿quién les manda?-pregunta Sakura con enojo y fríamente, mientras lo agarraba de la piel a un monstruo.

-n-nos e-envió e-el a-ángel o-o-oscuro-dice con voz amenazadora cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-ángel oscuro-dice con ira y fría Sakura.

-deberíamos regresar-dice serio Kaskashi al cual estaba alejado de Sakura.

–aun no, parece que hay más-dice Sakura poniéndose en posición de batalla en el acto , y tratando de disparar con el arma pero se da cuenta que ya no tenia balas y solamente lo tiro lejos.

–entiendo , hora de cazar ,lady Saku -susurra serio con una chispa de burla para después cambiar su cara a seriedad-#debo unir fuerza con ella ,no se sabe que cosas podría pasar ,pero si nos mantenemos juntos entonces conseguiremos derrotar a todos#-piensa Kaskashi poniéndose en guardia.

* * *

-oh! ¿Qué paso?-dice Kushina mientras agarraba a Naruto y miraba a Sasuke al cual miraba a otro lado.

-parecen que atacaron a Sakura con Naruto, por eso lo desmayo ,para que no viera los ataques de Sakura y me ordeno que te lo trajera a ti, Kushina-san-dice Hinata preocupada con Sasuke al lado ,se veía más preocupado y asustado por Sakura.

-#debí a verme ido con Kaskashi y no con Hinata# -piensa Sasuke muy preocupado-#y si mi cerezo …. No podría vivir sin ella, por favor Dios ayúdala ,sé que es la persona con algunos pecados pero por favor ayúdala ,si ella muere yo ya no sabría que hacer#-piensa Sasuke con algunas lágrimas.

-Sasuke-chan ,ven vamos adentro-le dice agachándose aun con Naruto en su espalda , le agarraba la mano al niño ,después mira a Hinata con una sonrisa calmada y le dice-ten cuidado ,Hinata-le dice.

-Hai, adiós Kushina-san ,Sasuke-chan-le dice con una reverencia ,para luego desaparecer enseguida.

-vamos Sasuke-chan-le dice mientras se iba adentro de la casa, con un inconsciente Naruto y un Sasuke con la cabeza agachada.

* * *

-¡AG!-gruñe Sakura al recibir un golpe de un monstruo grande-#pronto me quedare sin energías ,y todo por el vendito veneno#-piensa mientras se encogía agarrándose el estómago y comenzó a ver borroso, atrás de ella un monstruo la miraba amenazadoramente y comenzó a correr a ella a máxima velocidad sin que Sakura se dé cuenta.

-¡SAKURA!-grita kaskashi viendo la situación, agarro al monstruo que lo atacaba y lo lastimo con su lanza de acero ,atravesándolo en el instante ,después con todo lo que pudo corrió hacia el monstruo que iba hacia Sakura y lo estrello contra el piso y su lanza, matando al monstruo al instante-#diablos, ¿de dónde sale todos estos monstruos?#-piensa caminando hacia Sakura-¿estás bien?-pregunta agarrándola por los hombros preocupado.

-si estar bien significa tener veneno en el cuerpo, si estoy bien –dice Sakura seria, para después gruñir y agarrarse el estómago.

-ven, tenemos que llevarte a "ese lugar"-le dice serio Kaskashi pasando una mano por debajo de sus rodillas de Sakura y la otra en su espalda ,cargándola.

-pero "ese lugar" solo lo utilizamos para que el sol, no nos llegue a quemar, crees que funcione-pregunta Sakura seria .

-sí , se dice que es también tipo curación , si vamos ahora seguro que llegaremos-dice Hinata apareciendo a unos metros -ya cumplí la orden ,lady-dice haciendo una reverencia y sonreía tranquila.

-hmp, bien vamos-dice Sakura cerrando sus ojos-#Tks, estoy demasiado cansada ,al menos estaré tranquila si Sasuke está a salvo…#-piensa quedándose dormida.

-parece , que ya se durmió-dice Hinata mirando a Sakura con preocupación.

-no, esta inconsciente-dice serio Kaskashi mientras desaparece con Sakura en brazos.

-Sakura-susurra Hinata preocupada con las manos en su boca tapándola de la impresión y con lágrimas en los ojos-#NO ,no es momento de llorar Hinata, Sakura te necesita#-piensa desapareciendo.

* * *

-la encontraste-pregunta una voz amenazadora en un lugar oscuro que provenía de una silueta con capa y capucha.

–sí, hicimos lo que usted pidió, mi señor –le dice un monstruo grande y feo , el hombre de la capucha dejo salir dos alas negras y sonreía de forma burlona.

* * *

-Sakura estará bien ,Sasuke-chan-le dice Kushina, sentándose al costado de Sasuke ,después de dejar a Naruto en su cama y a Sasuke en la sala , decidió darle apoyo a Sasuke-ella es fuerte-le dice mientras le da una sonrisa sincera .

-¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dice Sasuke volteando su cara hacia Kushina al cual asintió con seriedad-¿mi cerezo tiene familia?-pregunta volteando su cara al piso.

-no lo sé , en realidad conocí a Sakura en los momentos difíciles , que ni le pregunte de su familia o de donde venía-le dice Kushina con seriedad y en sus ojos un rastro melancólico ,pasando el tono posesivo que tomo Sasuke al decir "mi cerezo".

-¿la conociste? , pensé que era algo con ustedes-le dice con curiosidad tallada en sus ojos.

–de hecho se podría decir que es la salvadora mía y de Naruto-le dice Kushina con aire melancólico

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Sasuke con más curiosidad que un niño pudiera tener.

-lo que paso fue…-comenzó Kushina contándole la historia.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: la verdad II- -AUXILIO-grito una pelirroja escapando entre los arbusto.**

**-no vas a tener ese bebe, jamás es un peligro-le dice una voz amenazadora atrás de ella.**

**-espero que les guste ,la siguiente: Kushina nos contara su verdad de cómo fue su vida y porque se quedó a vivir con Sakura , mientras que Kaskashi hará lo posible para ayudar a Sakura a quitarle el veneno ,¿Qué ara Sasuke al enterarse de la verdad? ¿Se sanara Sakura? ¿Quién será el ángel oscuro y como lo conoce Sakura?, nos vemos =) en el siguiente capítulo y esta vez lo are larga ,perdón si lo hice corta pero estaba tan emocionada pero ya que, nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6:la verdad II

Capítulo 6: la verdad II

-lo que paso fue…-comenzó Kushina contándole la historia.

* * *

Flash black

Era una hermosa joven de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules al cual tenían un brillo de inocencia y 16 años, su largo vestido de color anaranjado con tonos amarillos , se balanceaban con el viento , ella estaba en el bosque recogiendo algunas frutas de los árboles y también las examinaba , esperando encontrar las más deliciosas frutas de ese territorio escondido.

-disculpe-una voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltar , haciendo que en el proceso la dulce fruta (pueden imaginar la fruta que quieran) que tenía en sus manos cayera en el pasto , ella se volteo asustada por ser descubierta en ese lugar al cual desconocía de su dueño ,encontrando a un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente con cabello blanco , mirada dura , ojos celestes brillantes y ropa muy fina , ella en su mente se preguntaba " ¿Quién es ese hombre?"- ¿Qué hace en mi territorio?-le pregunta ese hombre con voz para nada dulce , la miraba amenazante.

-discúlpame, no sabía que usted era el dueño-le dice ella con la mirada agachada y muy avergonzada-#espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando , debo regresar a casa antes de que mi madre agarre el rifle ¡Kami! ¡Ayúdame! No permitas que mi madre vea la hora, datebayoo! #-piensa, no viendo como el hombre se ríe malvadamente.

-señor, encontramos a su hijo-le dice un hombre con ropas finas pero también humildes , este venia en caballo ,y paro , cuando estaba cerca de su amo.

- y hicieron lo que les pedí-le dijo amenazante este hombre , recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del hombre en su caballo- bien pues ,¡lárgate! , Yoru-le ordena fríamente volteando su cabeza, mirándolo con unos ojos rojos.

-hai , Hinuza-sama- le dice desapareciendo por el camino , prácticamente corriendo con su caballo.

-¿a dónde estábamos, plebeya?-le dice Hinuza, volteando su rostro al lugar donde estuvo la pelirroja viendo nada más su silueta en puntitos , voltea su rostro a su otro costado viendo a la misma pelirroja caminando en puntitas , con las manos en su pecho - ¡ah! Estas ahí plebeya , pensé que querías escaparte de mí y veo que quieres jugar a las escondidas –le dice con burla , haciendo estremecer a la pelirroja .

-#p-p-plebeya, ¡JA! A ESTE LO MATO, ¡DATEBAYO!, QUIEN SE METE CON UNA UZUMAKI , SE METE CON EL MISMISIMO DIABLO #-piensa con un aura de batalla aun en la misma posición sus ojos estaban escondidos atrás de su cabello ,un tic en su cabeza se volvía más grande- no me llame plebeya , llámame KUSHINA UZUMAKI-grita enojada ,mirando al hombre asesinamente y Hinuza le valió un pedo lo que diga .

-bien acompáñame ,como disculpas vendrás a mi castillo-le dice Hinuza con arrogancia mientras voltea todo su cuerpo , dándole la espalda a kushina , esta tenia otra venita palpitándose en su nuca.

-¡ESPERA!-grita Kushina poniéndose en defensa- se: kun fu, Karate, judo y más de mil palabras amenazantes que te ara temblar , si te pasas de mano conmigo- le dice a Hinuza , mas este como la otra vez ,le valió un carajo lo que diga. –¿ya terminaste?-pregunta indiferente , haciendo que Kushina le resbalara una gota en su nuca, viendo que no hacía nada siguió caminando mirando al frente ,sin esperar a Kushina al cual seguía en postura de defensa.

-¡ESPERA!-le grita molesta Kushina , haciendo que Hinuza se detenga respirando cansado de esa mujer , se voltea con una ceja levantada - te enseñare la técnica especial de la familia Uzumaki - dice arrodillándose aun con las posturas desafiante es decir un brazo con el puño cerrado hacia delante y la otra flexionada en su pecho- tienes la suerte de presenciar esto – dice bajando sus manos en el suelo- y estate agradecido- dice inclinándose , chocando su cabeza hasta el suelo y después levantarla , lo sigue haciéndolo sucesivamente, diciendo- perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…-le dice, no viendo como Hinuza tronaba los dedos, que después de un minuto ,un caballo negro corría hacia Hinuza que al llegar se plantó adelante del hombre.

-si te quedas, te dejo, plebeya-le avisa mientras sube a su caballo.

-¿Um?-dice mientras aun arrodillada miraba al hombre con duda , para después respirar cansadamente-#tendrá estreñimiento#-piensa para luego caminar hacia Hinuza, el cual tenía una mirada amenazante y burlona ,y su chiste comenzó cuando corrió a toda velocidad gritando "ERES LENTA , PLEBEYA"- #le demostrare , ¿Quién es la lenta aquí?# -piensa comenzando a correr.

* * *

Este era un castillo, muy grande y elegante , los sirvientes daban lo mejor de ellos a excepción de un joven apuesto de cabellera amarilla y ojos celestes muy lindos ,piel bronceada ,este estaba con dos sirvientas , al cual las tenía entre ambas brazos a cada una y les sonreía coqueto, ambas sirvientas estaban muy sonrojadas por la cercanía del rubio, al cual les trataba de conquistar con:

-son tan lindas , pero tan lindas que hasta su hermana me la robaría- dice coqueto , haciendo que ambas suelten un gemido retenido.

-usted es maravilloso, Minato-sama-dice una de las dos sirvientas, mirando maravillada al rubio.

-es gracias a la genética de mi gran y desgraciado abuelo, Jiraiya que en icha icha Paradise descanse-dice mirando al frente con nostalgia, como si estuviera hablando de algún héroe, ya caído.

-cierto mi querido y maldito nieto-dice un hombre ya mayor de cabello blanco desordenados y ojos negros, llevaba una yukata de color negro ,el hombre recién conocido como Jiraiya , saludo a ambas sirvientas con una sonrisa coqueta , a las cuales ambas dieron un gesto de expresión maravillosa al ver a ese hombre y se acordaron de esa frase pero más renovado "de tal abuelo tal nieto", y que concordaban bien .

-cierto , mi abuelito pervertido de mi alma podrida- dice Minato con una sonrisa de lado, que lo hacía ver más condenadamente sexi. –aja, no tiene de malo pervertir a mi maldito nieto-dice Jiraiya abrazando a su nieto con una sonrisa sexi, haciendo que ambas sirvientas suspiren sonoramente con un sonrojo-si tan solo hubiera pervertido a mi desgraciado hijo Hinuza, no sería tan idiota como el hermano de mi difunta y amadísima-dice, pero ve pasar a una sirvienta con el uniforme un poco subido y se queda viéndola al igual que su nieto, ambos con babas en la boca , y las dos sirvientas fulminaban a la sirvienta , que ni cuenta daba de la impresión que dio a ambos hombres-amadísima, queridísima, hermosísima- seguía repitiendo Jiraiya aun concentrado en la bella dama-lindísima-ahora la sirvienta se fue por la gran puerta-y amable esposa mía que en el cielo descanse- dice sonriente, mientras su nieto asentía con la cabeza y manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho , dándole la razón a su abuelo.

-aja el manso de mi padre es más idiota que mi tío Neryo-dice burlón, ignorando las señales de peligro que les mandaba las sirvientas.

-pues no soy como el tarado de mi padre , ni como el idiota de mi hijo-dice una voz amenazantes a las espaldas de unos rígidos y con caras de espanto de Minato y Jiraiya

-como dijo Panchito , aquí murió mi nieto solito-dice Jiraiya ,corriendo como pedo que sale de la nalga.

-y como dijo Armando , todo da su paso-dice tratando de correr pero fue detenido por el cuello de su camisa por su padre-ya ,viejito lindo ,cariñito, mi corazón….-dice tratando de animar a su padre , pero lo único que hace es molestar a su viejo aún más, suspira cansado y dice-viejo arrogante y sucio-dice bajito pero aun haci audibles para el audio de su padre.

-es así como te comportas con las visitas , Minato-dice frio Hinuza soltando a su hijo.

-cof ,cof-dice para después ver la visita ,al cual estaba atrás de su padre, y ahí fue cuando vio a Kushina, ni un pestañeo se dio ,cuando Minato tenía agarrada de las manos a Kushina-Hola bella dama-dice galante , tira de su mano pegando el cuerpo de Kushina con la de el-me gustaría saber su nombre-dice con una mirada coqueta que hizo sonrojar a Kushina.

-usted-susurra vejando la mirada y al subirla un aura oscura la envolvió , junto con una mirada asesina-USTED PERVERTIDO , ¡NO SE ME ACERQUE!-grita dándole un buen golpe, haciendo volar a Minato lejos de ella.

-trabajara tres días como castigo por haber entrado por mis terrenos-dice Hinuza , entonces cuando Kushina iba a replicar, hablo-y nada de escusas , tendrás que venir mañana para recoger tu uniforme temporal , ahora , LARGO-dice fuerte, entonces Kushina molesta se fue de inmediato.

-qué mujer-susurra Minato ,con un ojo morado , mirando por donde se fue Kushina-pero así me gustan-dice sonriendo de lado.

Fin flash black

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con Sakura?-dice Sasuke cortando el recuerdo de Kushina, al cual lo miraba apenada.

-se dice que la historia tiene que comenzar por donde empezó, Sasuke, pero ya te lo diré-dice Kushina regalándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Kaskashi estaba con el cuerpo de Sakura , junto con Hinata , ambos estaban en una laguna grande con una catarata grande , la luna se reflejaba en el agua y alumbraba el extenso bosque.

-llegamos-dice Hinata viendo la laguna y las plantas.

-sí, por favor tráeme la flor de luna rosada-dice mientras que cargaba el cuerpo de Sakura y se metía en las profundidades del lago , deja a Sakura en una roca al cual estaba en medio del lago y se regresa dónde estaba Hinata con la flor (era de color blanca y en sus puntas de sus pétalos rosados), la dejo junto con el cuerpo de Sakura y regreso donde Hinata-¿lista?-pregunta.

-lista-responde Hinata, ambos comienzan a hablar en un lenguaje antiguo y la laguna se comenzó a convertir en agua roja iluminando a Sakura en el proceso.

* * *

-y comenzó haci-dice Kushina siendo observada atentamente por Sasuke.

Flash black

Minato ahora ya no era un mujeriego , prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que hacia Kushina , tanto que llego al grado de castigar a un sirviente ,al cual estaba hablando con Kushina de trabajo, y llevarle a su casa flores, aun haci la ama tanto y Kushina aunque no lo aparentaba quería y amaba mucho a Minato , tanto que le jalaba las orejas cuando lo veía conversar con otras mujeres, hasta que un día el decidió " pedirle "matrimonio .

-ágamos un juego-le dice Minato a Kushina , ambos estaban viendo el amanecer desde el bosque.

-¿cuál?-pregunta Kushina mirando a Minato, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules y él se perdió en los ojos de ella.

-juguemos al p.p.t-dice sonriendo travieso, pero Kushina lo veía con una gran duda en su cara-piedra ,papel o tijera-le dice ahora mirando al frente.

-si gano , dejaras de ser mujeriego-dice Kushina segura de sí misma, olvidando el hecho de que el ya no es tan mujeriego.

-y si gano, tú te casaras conmigo-dice Minato sonriendo sincero.

-ok-dice , ambos agitan sus manos con la canción de "piedra , papel o tijera", de detiene Kushina, poniendo su mano en puño-piedra-dice sonriendo burlona.

-Um…-entonces Minato se detiene y pone su mano extendida- papel-dice sonriendo alegre-gane , el papel envuelve a la piedra-dice mientras pone su mano encima de la mano de Kushina, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

* * *

Meses después , ambos le fueron a decirles a sus padres , la familia de ella lo aceptaron gustosos este compromiso , pero la familia de él , rechazaron el compromiso su padre , diciendo que no se puede comprometer con una plebeya, mientras que el abuelo de Minato aceptó gustoso con el trato de comprarle más icha icha.

Se ven a Kushina y Minato juntos , ambos agarrados de sus manos y estaban en el abultado vientre de Kushina .

-si es varón llámalo Naruto y si es mujer llámala Lilina como mi madre -dice sonriendo dulcemente, mientras veía a Kushina la cual sonreía alegre. Pero entre los arbustos salió un hombre con un caballo, ambos estaban heridos, Kushina y Minato se acercaron al hombre al cual reconocieron, y este les dijo:

-corran , ellos estan cerca, vienen a matarlos, su padre lo mando- dice Yoru lastimado y cae muerto a los pies de Minato.

-Kushina, amor debes salir de aquí-dice Minato preocupado, mirando con ternura a su esposa.

-¿y dejarte solo?, jamás-dice abrasándolo fuerte , ambos escuchan a pisadas de caballos que se acercaban.

-no lastimaremos a nuestro hijo, Kushina corre lejos , por favor-dice Minato despegándola de su cuerpo y empujándola hacia el bosque.

-me prometes que regresaras-dice dándose la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-si , te lo prometo-dice seguro de sí mismo , besa a Kushina y ella corre hacia el bosque- amor mío no dejes a nuestro pequeño solo-dice dándose cuenta que estaba rodeado de la gente de su padre.

Kushina pov

Corrí lejos como el me lo dijo, pero tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-AUXILIO-grito una pelirroja escapando entre los arbusto.

-no vas a tener ese bebe, jamás , es un peligro-le dice una voz amenazadora atrás de ella, al mirar atrás ve al padre de Minato corriendo con su caballo y espada alzada.

-¡AYUDENME!-grito fuertemente, en eso veo que más adelante hay una laguna-#es una ventaja para mi#-piensa.

-jajajaja no escaparas , JAMAS-dice ese maldito bastardo, llego al lago y me tiro al agua, comencé a nadar sin ser vista y me pierdo entre árboles, al fin puedo respirar ,estoy cansada y hambrienta, ahora corro lejos de lo que pueda hacerle daño a mi bebe.

Ya pasaron tres días y aun no puedo comer nada , tengo sed y estoy caminando por un desierto , ya no puedo caminar , caigo en el suelo y veo o me imagino una silueta que se acercaba, al abrir de nuevo los ojos veo a una mujer de dura mirada y fría , me mira se agacha , y yo me agarro de su bota pidiendo agua.

-hmp-dice la pelirosada ,agachándose y sacando un poco de agua ,y me lo da ,al parecer ella si tiene un corazón, me levanta y comenzamos a caminar. -¿Cómo te llamas?-le digo, ya por la curiosidad.

-hmp Sakura-dice seria sin dejar de caminar, pero aun así movió su cabeza como una muda pregunta de mi nombre.

-kushina-dice mientras le sonrío a Sakura, y me tocaba el vientre , porque sentí una patadita de mi bebe, levemente abultado el cual no pasó desapercibido por Sakura. fin de Kushina pov

Fin flash black

* * *

-y fue haci como la conocí a ella-dice Kushina mientras miraba el suelo con lágrimas-ella nos dio este hogar , nos ayudó con el dinero , sin preguntarnos nuestros pasados, pueda que Sakura sea fría , pero tiene un enorme corazón, y ¿sabes?-le pregunta a Sasuke , al cual miraba con infinita tristeza y culpabilidad a Kushina-la primera palabra de mi hijo fue el nombre de Sakura, ella sabía que no podía estar tanto tiempo aquí, ya que como estaba en el ejército , y no quería que nos pasara algo, nos rechazó como su familia, pero siempre nos ha tratado bien-termina sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-antes no sabía si Sakura tenía familia y ahora me doy cuenta , que lo que hizo fue para protegerlos-dice Sasuke sonriendo a Kushina levemente y con lágrimas en los ojos, Kushina lo abraza suavemente-ella ¿me perdonara?-dice abrasándola fuertemente.

-ella siempre lo ara-dice Naruto , al cual lloraba , se abrazó a su madre ,ambos con distintas razones , Sasuke por no saber nada de Sakura y Naruto por la reciente historia de su madre y la verdad de su padre.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, como prometí este capítulo seria largo déjenme comentarios y también lo que piensan de esta historia, ¿reviewes?. =)**


End file.
